Infinity War (AU)
by blackknight11757
Summary: [Amazing Spider-Man and Avengers Crossover] Sequel to Amazing Spider-Man 3. War has come to Earth for the fate of the Universe.
1. Back in the fight

**Back in the fight**

 _Note: Like with Civil War (AU), It focus on Peter's involvement in the story._

Years have passed since the Sokovia Accord went active. The Avengers are broken up. Some remained members while following the Accords rules, while others went underground. One of these heroes who turned on the Accords was Peter Parker, formerly know as Spider-Man.

After defeating the Sinister Six and the destruction of Oscorp, Spider-Man wasn't needed anymore. He abandoned his old life as Peter Parker, now is living his new life in Scotland with Wanda. Peter is living under the new identity of Ben Reilly and changed his looks. He has a different hairstyle with some small facial hair growing. Unknown to them, War has already come to Earth.

Peter and Wanda are sleeping on the bed, clothes on the floor, covered under a blanket. She sleeps on Peter's left with her head on his chest. She woke up as she heard the sound of thunder, holding the blanket to cover herself. Peter woke up to see her scared.

"Hey, don't tell me you're scared of a little thunder. It's not like it's going to strike at you." Peter smiled.

"Oh, this coming from the guy who fought against a being of electricity." Wanda raised her two fingers. "Twice."

Peter know that she is referring to Electro.

"Oh,... right. Well, I beat that guy twice too. You don't have anything to worry about, we got a good thing here." Peter said.

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't miss it." Wanda said.

"If it still bothers you, I might know a way to keep your mind off of it." Peter said.

"Like what?" Wanda smiled.

Peter pulls her in and she laughed.

"Peter." Wanda giggled.

She leans in a kisses him, he hugs her tight as they kissed each other. They were getting excited until they hear the door knock.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Wanda said.

"No, are you?" Peter said.

"No." Wanda said.

"Who is it?" Peter said.

"It's me,... Vision. I was sent to check up on you by Mr. Stark. May I come in." Vision said outside the door.

Peter and Wanda looked at each other.

"Okay, one minute." Peter panicked.

Peter rushed out of bed wearing his boxer. He pulls up his pants. Wanda puts on her nightgown, then her robe. Wanda tossed Peter his t-shirt, he put it on her. Peter walks up to the door and opens it. He see Vision in his human form.

"Hey, Vis, been a long time. Wow, this is a new look." Peter said.

"Yes, I thought it might help me keep a low profile. My original form would be recognizable. Anyway, It's nice to see you both together again." Vision said.

"Thanks, Vis. I'm going to get cleaned up. I leave you two to talk." Wanda said.

She went into the bathroom to take a shower. Vision then sees pictures of Peter and Wanda taking a trip in Europe, One of the pictures has them on the beach wearing their swimsuits.

"I see that you've been living your new life well." Vision said.

They both sat down on the chairs.

"Yeah. If you were expecting me wear a kilt and playing bagpipes, sorry to disappoint." Peter said.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Vision said.

His Mind Stone is glowing and bothering him. Peter noticed something.

"Vision, are you alright? The stone, it's glowing." Peter said.

"It's been happening today, like it's trying to tell me something." Vision said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Peter said.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying. Anyway, I should ask how you're doing." Vision said.

"It's been great living the normal life." Peter said.

"Do you miss being a hero?" Vision said.

"Everyday, but I don't regret it. I have a life with the woman I love." Peter said.

"That's great, you both deserve each other." Vision said.

"Thanks... How is... how is Aunt May?" Peter asks.

"She's doing alright, she misses you." Vision said.

Peter thinks about May.

"Tell her I miss her too... Oh, tell Tony and Pepper congratulations on their wedding." Peter said.

"I'll be sure to give them your message." Vision then thinks. "Have you ever have any thoughts about marriage?"

Peter smiles. "Yeah. I would have married Wanda in a heartbeat. It's just that the odds were against us... still are."

"What do you mean?" Vision said.

"I wanted to marry her as Peter Parker, not as Ben Reilly. The whole world knows my name and seen my face. It's makes things difficult for us to be married. What kind of life would that be for us, hiding and being on the run. Besides, we're not exactly normal people." Peter said.

"I think that Wanda doesn't care if you're normal or not. Just as long as she loves you and is with you, she's happy." Vision said.

Vision pulls out the rings from his coat and gives them to Peter, he recognized them.

"Those rings, they're my Uncle's and Aunt's." Peter said.

"Yes, your aunt gave them to me so that I could give them to you." Vision said.

"Of course she did. She has hopes that I would finally tie the knot, possibly give her a grandchild. Thank you." Peter said.

"Maybe one day, when the Accords are lifted, you two can finally get married, start a family." Vision said.

"One day." Peter said.

Later, Peter and Wanda walks out with Vision as he is about to head home. Peter is wearing a navy blue hoodie with a red shirt underneath it, a chain wallet on his jeans, and red gloves. He wears glasses as a part of his cover.

"You two were having a good time before I came. It's not necessary to walk with me." Vision said.

"Well, we don't see our old friends a lot." Peter said.

"Well, in any case, I wish you two the best." Vision said.

"That's sweet." Wanda said.

Peter, Wanda, and Vision looks at the TV and see New York, spaceship, aliens, and Tony Stark missing.

"What are they?" Wanda wonder.

"What the stone was warning me about." Vision answered.

Vision then turns to them. "I have to go."

"Hey, if what you say is true, then we need to keep you safe." Peter said.

"This is my burden to bear, not yours. You have a new life now." Vision said.

"I also have a responsibility to help those I care for." Peter said.

"He's right." Wanda said.

Peter's spider sense goes off, danger is nearby.

"Wanda, I..." Vision got impaled by Corvus Glaive.

"Vision!" Peter yelled out.

Glaive lifted Vision as he reverts back to his original form.

Peter and Wanda were about to fight until they blasted by Proxima Midnight. The two approached Vision. They pinned him down as Glaive points his blade down on the stone, hurting Vision.

Wanda pushed them both back with her powers. Peter then uses his web shooters to pin them down. She lifted Vision up and carried him to safety. Peter and Wanda helped Vision up.

"The blade, it stopped me from phasing." Vision said.

"Is that even possible?" Wanda said.

"It isn't supposed to be... My systems are failing. You need to leave me." Vision said in pain.

Wanda help patch up Vision's wound with her powers.

"Not an option. We're staying." Peter said.

Vision pushed them back as Glaive took him.

"Vis." Wanda yelled.

Glaive and Vision fought in the air. Peter went after them. Wanda fight off Proxima.

Glaive pins Vision on the wall.

"Give up the stone, and they live." Glaive said.

He then got webbed and pulled back.

Peter faces off against Corvus Glaive.

"Vision, Go!" Peter said.

Vision then tries to retreat.

"This is not your concern." Glaive said.

"Well, I helped create him. This makes it my concern." Peter said.

"Then you will die with him." Glaive said.

He swings his blade at him. Peter dodge the swings easily. Wanda still fights against Proxima. Peter got hold of his weapon, the two are locked. He the webs up his face, blinding him. He the pulls the weapon from his hands. He jumps up and kicks him down. Proxima blasted Wanda back and swings her staff down on her.

Peter sees Wanda in danger. He throws the blade at Proxima. She see it and pulls back. It slammed down on the ground. Glaive pulls the webbing from his face. He summons his weapon back. Vision steps in and fires off his beam at him. Glaive blocks with his blade and the beam splits off in every direction. He then deflects it back to Vision and Peter.

Wanda tossed Proxima to a burning truck. She went up to help Vision and Peter. Glaive pins Peter down.

"Die." Glaive said.

"Hands off." Wanda said.

She pushed him through the building. Peter and Wanda helped Vision up. They both jumped up in the air. Proxima blasted them off and they fall down to the train station. They all crashed down, injured. Peter and Wanda helps Vision.

"Come on, come on." Peter said.

"Come on, you got to get up. You gotta get up. Come on. Hey." Wanda said.

"Hey. We have to go." Peter said.

"Please, please leave. Both of you." Vision said.

"I thought you knew me better. I'll never leave anyone behind." Peter said.

Proxima and Glaive came and prepare to fight them. Peter and Wanda looked at each other, they decided to fight. Peter aims his web shooters and Wanda hands glow. They both protect Vision.

Proxima sense someone nearby, as did Wanda and Peter. She sees the train passing by and see someone in the shadows. She throws her staff at him, he caught it.

He steps out of the shadow, It's Steve Rogers. Peter, Vision, and Wanda are happy to see him. Falcon fly and kicks Proxima. He then fires off some drones at him. Glaive cuts them down. Natasha ran as Steve throws the staff at her. She caught it and cuts his leg, then jabs him. He felt the pain from the staff. She kicks him back.

Proxima summons her staff back and charges at Natasha. Steve swoops in and took Glaive's weapon. He stopped Proxima in her tracks. Steve and Natasha both fought her until Steve destroyed her staff. Falcon then kicks her back. She crawls to Glaive who is injured. Steve, Natasha, and Sam has them surrounded.

"Get up." Proxima said.

"I can't." Glaive said.

"We don't wanna kill you, but we will." Natasha said.

"You'll never get the chance again." Proxima said.

A ship came and took Proxima and Glaive. His weapons flew off of Steve's hand. The ship flys away.

Steve, Natasha, and Sam walks to see Peter and Wanda helping Vision.

"Cap, better late than never. As always." Peter smiles.

"Can you stand?" Sam asks.

Sam lifted him up as he and Peter got a hold of him.

"Thank you, Captain." Vision said.

"Lets get you on the jet." Steve said.

They all boarded the quinjet. It lifts off as Nat closes the ramp.

"Now, I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in, don't take any chances." Natasha said.

"I'm sorry." Wanda said.

Steve then speaks to Peter.

"I'm sorry that you had to be pulled back into the fight, son." Steve said.

"Don't be. I guess I always knew I'll have to come back to the world one day." Peter said.

Peter pulls out his burner phone and dials someone.

"Where to, Cap?" Sam pilots.

"Home." Steve said.


	2. Reunion

**Reunion**

The Quinjet flies back to the compound. It lands on the pad. Rhodes is speaking with Ross and the staff on hologram.

 _"Still no word on Vision?" Ross said._

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh." Rhodes said.

 _"On a stolen Quinjet... with five of the world's most wanted_ _criminals." Ross said._

"You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?" Rhodes said.

 _"My God, Rhodes. Your talent for horseshit rivals my own." Ross said._

"If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here." Rhodes said.

 _"I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel." Ross get up and walks to him._

"That's right... And I'm pretty sure I paid for that." Rhodes said.

 _"You have second thoughts?" Ross said._

"Not anymore." Rhodes said.

Rhodes and Ross turn to see Steve, Natasha, Wanda. Peter and Sam are helping Vision.

"Mr. Secretary." Steve said.

 _"You got some nerve. I'll give you that." Ross said._

"You could use some of that right now." Natasha replied.

 _"The world's on fire. And you think all is forgiven?" Ross said._

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. And if you want to stand in our way... we'll fight you, too." Steve stated.

 _"Arrest them." Ross orders._

"All over it." Rhodes cuts off transmission. "That's a court martial... It's great to see you, Cap."

Steve shakes hands. "You too, Rhodey."

Rhodes hugged Nat. "Hey."

"Good to see you, kid. Like the new look." Rhodes said.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Wow. You guys... really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple years." Rhodes said.

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exaxtly five star." Sam said.

"Uh, I think you look great. Uh... Yeah, I'm back." Bruce said.

Everyone is surprised to see Bruce Banner again.

"Hi, Bruce." Natasha said.

"Nat." Bruce said.

"This is awkward." Sam said.

Everyone gathered about the recent threats.

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodes said.

"Well, they don't seem the type to give up so easily, so yeah." Peter said.

"And they can clearly find us." Wanda said.

"We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?" Bruce said.

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families. They're on house arrest." Natasha explains.

"Who's Scott?" Bruce said.

"Ant-Man." Steve said.

"There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?" Bruce said.

"I know. Talk about being derivative." Peter said.

"How did you get mixed into all this?" Bruce said.

"There was an incident a couple years back. My Aunt was in danger. I had to break the Accords to save her. Unfortunately, my identity was outted to the public for my actions. Courtesy of your friend Ross." Peter said.

"Well, we were never friends. I'm sorry that was hard for you." Bruce said.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Ok, look. Thanos has the biggest army in the universe... and he is not gonna stop until he-- he gets... Vision's stone." Bruce said.

"Then we have to protect it." Natasha said.

"No, we have to destroy it... I've been giving a good deal thought to this entity in my head. About its nature. But also its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source... something very similar to it's own signature, perhaps... its molecular integrity could fail." Vision said.

Peter figured out that Wanda has the power to destroy the stone and Vision with it.

"Yeah, and you with it. No, we can't do what you asking of us." Peter said.

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it." Vision said.

"That's too high a price." Wanda said.

"Only you have the power to pay it." Vision said.

Wanda couldn't bring herself to do what he is asking of her.

"Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him." Vision said.

"But it should. We don't trade lives, Vision." Steve said.

"Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life... to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?" Vision said.

"Because this time you might have a choice." Peter said.

"He's right. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. JARVIS, Ultron, Tony, Peter, me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another." Bruce said.

"You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?" Wanda said.

"I'm saying that if we take out the stone... there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts." Bruce said.

"That could work." Peter said.

"Can we do that?" Natasha said.

"Not me, not here." Bruce said.

"Well, you better find someone and somewhere fast. Ross isn't just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back." Rhodes said.

"I know somewhere." Steve said.

"Then lets go." Natasha said.

They got surprised by a someone Peter recognized. A young woman with white hair.

"Who are you?" Natasha said.

"It's okay. I called her here. Everyone, meet Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat." Peter said.

"The Black Cat?" Sam said.

"She helped me against the Sinister Six, thought she could be helpful in this fight." Peter said.

"She don't look like much." Sam said.

"She's stronger and faster than what she appears." Peter said.

"You're too kind. Want to tell me what this is all about?" Felicia said.

"Sure. A Mad Titan is after a stone of greater power that is on Vision's forehead, wants to wipe out half of all life in the universe. So if you come with us, you're an Avenger." Peter said.

"Wow, that's huge." Felicia said.

"Yeah, like universal huge. Are you in or are you out?" Peter said.

"I'm in." Felicia said.

"Welcome to the Avengers, Black Cat." Steve said.

Wanda speaks to Peter. "I'm sorry that we got pulled into this fight."

"Don't be. I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth." Peter said.

"How romantic." Wanda smiled.

Wanda leans her head on Peter's shoulder with his arm around her. Bruce then noticed.

"Am I missing something?" Bruce said.

"Oh, right. Bruce, they're together." Natasha said.

"Wow." Bruce said.

Bruce is surprised that Peter found someone to be with, never imagined that it's Wanda.

Peter went with Wanda and Natasha to the locker room to find a suit. He opens to find a number of suits. He pulls out the Avenger suit Tony made for him.

"Your old suit." Natasha said.

"Yeah, but I'll have to wear something that sets me apart from Spider-Man." Peter said.

He puts the suit back in favor of a different one. He pulls out the Black Widow suit. A black suit inspired by the Black Widow herself.

 _Note: It's the Black Widow suit or the Dark Suit as it is called from Spider-Man PS4._

"This is nice. The Black Widow." Natasha said.

"It is. But we already have a Black Widow." Peter said.

"Well, there are male black widows." Natasha said.

Peter puts it back and pulls out another one.

"This one. The Scarlet Spider." Peter said.

Peter shows them the Scarlet Spider costume.

"The Scarlet Spider, that's a great codename." Wanda said.

"Thanks, Scarlet Witch." Peter said.

He then dons it on. He pulls out stingers from the suit.

"Nice." Peter said.

Peter rejoined the Avengers under the codename Scarlet Spider.

 _Note: It's the Kaine Parker Version of the Scarlet Spider suit._


	3. Wedding

**Wedding**

The Quinjet flies in Wakanda towards the city.

"Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0." Steve said.

"I hope you're right about this. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to." Sam pilots the Quinjet.

The Quinjet passes through a barrier that hides the city.

T'Challa and the Dora Milaje walks toward the Quinjet.

"When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world... this is not what I imagined." Okoye said.

"And what did you imagine?" T'Challa said.

"The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks." Okoye said.

The Quinjet landed, the ramp opens as the team steps out to meet King T'Challa. Peter is amazed by the scenery of Wakanda. He heard that it's a third world country and the primary source of vibranium. Apparently, that's not the case. There's more to Wakanda than meet the eye.

"Should we bow?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah, he's a king." Rhodes said.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." Steve said.

Steve shakes hands with T'Challa. Bruce proceed to bow before him.

"What are you doing?" Rhodes said.

"Uh, we don't do that here. So how big of an assault should we expect?" T'Challa said.

"Uh, sir-- sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault." Bruce said.

"How we looking?" Natasha said.

"You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and..." T'Challa said.

"And a semi-stable 100-year-old man." Bucky said.

Steve and Bucky hugged.

"How you been, Buck?" Steve said.

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world." Bucky said.

Later they arrive at Shuri's lab. She scans Vision with her beads.

"Whoa." Bruce and Peter said at the same time.

"The structure is polymorphic." Shuri said.

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially." Bruce said.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" Shuri said.

"Because we didn't think of it." Bruce said.

"I'm sure you did your best." Shuri said.

"Can you do it?" Peter said.

"Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time, brother." Shuri said.

T'Challa nodded.

"How long?" Steve said.

"As long as you can give me." Shuri said.

Peter remained quiet as Wanda noticed.

"Hey, everything will be alright. This will work." Wanda said.

"I know, but that's not it." Peter said.

"What is it?" Wanda said.

"We'll give you some privacy." Steve said.

"No, wait. It's better that you're all here." Peter said.

Everyone stayed as Peter is on his knee and pulls out his ring. Wanda is shocked. Everyone smiles and watch as Peter propose to Wanda.

"What?" Wanda smiles.

"I've been waiting for so long to ask you the question. I'm tired of waiting. I know the timing couldn't be good, but I might not get another chance... Wanda Maximoff, will you marry me?" Peter proposed.

Wanda still waits to say the word.

"I'm going too fast with this, Am I?" Peter said.

"Yes." Wanda said.

"Oh, okay." Peter said.

"Yes, Peter. The answer is yes!" Wanda smiles.

He got up and kissed her. Everyone claps that she accepted to marry him.

"Thank you, Wanda." Peter said.

"For what?" Wanda asks.

"For coming into my life, you've made me so happy." Peter said.

"You're welcome. Nothing makes me so happy than to become your wife." Wanda smiles.

"Well, we might have time to do a short wedding." Steve said.

"Really? Well then, Cap. Will you be my best man?" Peter asks.

"Me, your best man. You sure about this?" Steve said.

"I'm sure, besides Tony, you've been like a father to me. You've been there during my tough times as Spider-Man, giving me wisdom and guidance. I want you there on my best day." Peter said.

"I'd be honored, son. Thank you." Steve said.

"Still, we need someone who can marry us. Anyone ordained?" Peter said.

"I might be able to help you with that." T'Challa said.

T'Challa volunteered to officiate their wedding. They didn't have a lot of time, they were in their uniforms. Steve is the best man while Natasha is the maid of honor. Bruce, Shuri, Vision, Okoye, and some Dora Milaje are witnesses

"So, you like done this before?" Peter said.

"Yes, I was ordained to marry Okoye and W'Kabi. Don't worry, since you're getting married in Wakanda, It'll be legal." T'Challa said.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"Just so you know, this isn't the kind of wedding you use to. Before you both are joined, you both must face a trial." T'Challa said.

"Trial?" Wanda said.

"You both must go to the ancestral plane or the astral plane as you call it, to confront your past, a test for you to move on. If you pass, then you both can share you life together. If you fail then it's over. Are you ready?" T'Challa asks.

"I'm ready." Peter said.

"I am too." Wanda said.

"Then lets begin." T'Challa said.

T'Challa hands them a bowl with a kind of potion.

"Drink." T'Challa said.

Peter drank first from the bowl, then hands it to Wanda to drink. They both felt something happening to their heads. Peter and Wanda collapsed back, but Steve and Natasha caught them.

 _Note: It's not the heart shaped herb, even though Peter ate the herbs in the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_ _Vol 1 # 2_

"What's happening to them?" Steve asks.

"They are both taken to the astral plane, only they can get themselves out. All we can do is wait." T'Challa said.

Peter and Wanda laid on the floor. Peter woke up in the astral plane, wearing his regular clothes, he looks around to see a bridge across the river.

"Peter." Gwen said.

Peter turns around to see Gwen Stacy after four years. She is wearing a lovely dress.

"Gwen... is that you?" Peter said.

Peter got close and place his hand on her cheek. He felt it and hugs her.

"I missed you." Peter said with tears.

"I'm always with you. I'm happy that you're living your life." Gwen said.

"I'm sorry." Peter said.

"For what?" Gwen said.

"I've failed you. You died because of me." Peter said.

"No, Peter. You didn't fail me. You held on to hope, for everyone and for yourself. It was my time. Don't blame yourself for my death." Gwen said.

"I fell apart when you died." Peter said.

"I'm sorry that I left you all alone and that you suffered because of me. But you were able to move on with your life, you found someone to make you whole again. That's what I want for you, to be happy with her." Gwen said.

"Wanda, her name is Wanda." Peter said.

"You love her, don't you?" Gwen said.

"Yes, I love her so much." Peter smiles.

"Then marry her, be happy." Gwen said.

"Thank you." Peter smiled with tears.

He then wakes up to see everyone. Steve offered his hand. Peter took it and got up.

"Peter, are you alright." Steve said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Better than fine." Peter said.

"You've passed. Now, we must wait for her." T'Challa said.

"Come on, Wanda. Come back." Peter said.

Wanda is in the astral plane, she is dressed in her regular clothes she wore before she joined the Avengers. She looks around to see building she recognized. It look like Sokovia before it fell. She sees a chruch, she enter to see nothing.

"Hello, sis." Pietro said.

She turns around to see Pietro.

"Pietro." Wanda said.

"Yes, It's me." Pietro smiled.

Wanda and Pietro hugged each other.

"I'm so sorry, you're dead because of me." Wanda said.

"That's not true." Pietro said.

"I brought Ultron into our lives, a lot of people died, even you." Wanda said.

"You not the reason I died, I was. I chose to save Clint and the child even though it killed me. I didn't regret that. Would you done it ifit was you?" Pietro said.

"Yes, I would. But you were all I had left." Wanda said.

"But you weren't alone. You have Peter." Pietro said.

"Yes, he's wonderful. You two would've been great friends." Wanda said.

"I know. I'm glad that you two love each other. You deserve to be happy. That's my wish for you." Pietro said.

"Thank you." Wanda said.

"Sure. I told you, you two make a cute couple." Pietro said.

Wanda wakes up to see Peter already awake and everyone sees her.

"Wanda, are you okay." Peter helps her up.

"Yes, I'm okay. I saw him, I saw Pietro. He's happy that we're together." Wanda said.

"That's great. Wanda, I saw Gwen." Peter said.

"Oh, what did she say?" Wanda ask.

"She knows that I love you and that she's okay that I'm marrying you." Peter said.

"Really?" Wanda said.

"Yes, because I love you, Wanda." Peter said.

"I love you too." Wanda said.

"You both passed the trial, you've been blessed. You're both ready to be joined. Peter Benjamin Parker, do you take Wanda to be your lawfully wedded wife." T'Challa said.

"I do." Peter said.

"Wanda Maximoff, do you take Peter to be your lawfully wedded husband." T'Challa said.

"I do." Wanda said.

Steve gave them the rings he saved for Peter. Peter placed his Aunt's ring on Wanda's finger. Wanda placed his Uncle's ring on his finger. Peter and Wanda grab each other's hand. T'Challa gave them a cloth to tie their hands together.

"By the power vested in me as King of Wakanda, I now pronouce you husband and wife. Peter, you may kiss the bride." T'Challa said.

Peter and Wanda both kissed. They are now married. Everyone claps their hands.

"Congratulation, son." Steve said.

"Thanks, Cap." Peter said.

Peter and Steve hugged each other. Natasha hugged Wanda. Then Steve hugged Wanda as Natasha hugged Peter. Peter hugged Bruce and Wanda hugged Vision. Everyone is happy that Peter and Wanda got married.

 _Note: This wedding is inspired by the wedding of Black Panther and Storm._


	4. Battle of Wakanda Part I

**Battle of Wakanda** **Part I**

Peter and Wanda just got married. Everyone is happy until Okoye got an alert from her beads.

"Something's entered the atmosphere." Okoye said.

In the atmosphere above Wakanda, the Q-Ship deployed drop pods. They burn up upon entry and is heading for Wakanda.

Sam, Bucky, Felicia, and Rhodes are on the landing pads.

"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here." Sam said.

One of the pods dropped on the barrier and got blown up.

"God, I love this place." Bucky said.

"Yeah, me too." Felicia said.

"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome." Rhodes said.

The poda crashed down outside the city. Everyone looks out the window to see.

"It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now." Vision said in pain.

"Vision, get your ass back on the table." Natasha said.

"You heard her." Peter said.

"We will hold them off." T'Challa said.

"Wanda, as soon as that stone's out of his head... you blow it to hell." Steve said.

"I will." Wanda replied.

"I'm coming with you." Peter said.

"Hey, you come back to me. You hear me. Don't you die. Survive." Wanda said.

"I will, Mrs. Parker." Peter smiles.

Wanda smiled and giggled, then kisses him before he leaves.

"Take care of Vision." Peter said.

"I will, I promise." Wanda said.

"Don't worry, I'll watch his back." Steve said.

"Thank you." Wanda said.

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses. And get this man a shield." T'Challa said.

Later the Avengers and the Wakandan army heads toward the field.

"How we looking, Bruce?" Natasha said.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it." Bruce said.

Bruce operates the Hulkbuster armor and jumps up.

"Wow! This is amazing, man. It's lime being the Hulk without actually..." Bruce trips over a rock and falls down. "I'm OK. I'm OK."

Steve speaks with Peter.

"Son, are you sure you're up for this?" Steve said.

"I'm not afraid if that's what you asking." Peter said.

"That's not what I meant. Everything is at stake here." Steve said.

"I know." Peter said.

"Do you? I know how you fight and that you have your morals, I respect that. But I need you cut loose and do what needs to be done, otherwise a lot of people will get killed. Do you understand?" Steve said.

"I see what you mean. I'll do what needs to be done." Peter said.

Peter understands what Steve meant. He'll have to take a life to save lives. He still not sure if he can do that. He remembered that Electro was killed from an overload that he and Gwen put him throught. It was hard for him to make that choice, but it saved everyones lives. But now everyones lives are at stake here, including Vision's. If he fails, a lot of lives will pay the price, including the people he loves. He'll have to make the hard choice and do what needs to be done for everyone.

"I've got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line." Rhodes said.

Outside the barrier, Proxima and Cull Obsidian are waiting.

The whole Wakandan army assembled, including the Jabari tribe who are give their cry of war.

"Thank you for standing with us." T'Challa said.

"Of course, brother." M'Baku said.

Steve, T'Challa, and Peter are approaching the barrier where Proxima and Cull Obsidian are waiting on the other side.

"Where's your other friend?" Peter said.

"You will pay for his life with your. Thanos will have the stone." Proxima said.

"That's not gonna happen." Steve said.

"You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood." T'Challa said.

"We have blood to spare." Proxima said.

She then calls out the Outriders.

Steve, Peter, and T'Challa rejoined the group.

"They surrender?" Bucky ask.

"Not exactly." Steve said.

The outriders emerged from the pods and runs toward the barrier.

"What the hell?" Bucky said

"Looks like we pissed her off." Natasha said.

The outriders crashed into the barrier, penetrating it while being cut down by it.

"They're killing themselves." Okoye said.

Some on them managed to get through. The Wakandans prepare for battle. They aimed their spears at the outriders. They fired at them, including Bucky. Falcon flies in and fires off. He then launched the drones at them.

"You see the teeth on those things?" Sam said.

"All right, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed." Rhodes said.

War Machine drops bombs at them. They then see the outriders moving around the barrier.

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us... there's nothing between them and Vision." Bruce said.

"Then we better keep 'em in front of us." Steve said.

"How do we do that?" Okoye said.

"We open the barrier... On my signal, open North-West Section 17." T'Challa said.

 _"Requesting confirmation, My King. You said open the barrier?"_

"On my signal." T'Challa said.

"This will be the end of Wakanda." M'Baku said.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoye said.

Peter pulls out his stingers and Steve uses his shields.

T"Challa approaches the front and yelled out.

"Wakanda forever!" T'Challa yelled.

"Wakanda forver!" Wakandan army yelled out.

Everyone rushes toward the barriers.

"Now!" T'Challa said.

The barrier opens as the outriders enters. The whole Wakandan army ran. Peter, Steve, and T'Challa ran faster than everyone else. Peter was ahead as he's more faster than Steve and T'Challa. They all jumped across the water and fight. Peter uses his stingers on the outriders. He mostly aims for the shoulder, arms, and legs. Steve use the shields as melee weapons. T'Challa uses his claws. He gather up enought kinectic energy to discharge back. Everyone joined in on the fight.

"How much longer, Shuri?" T'Challa said.

Back at the lab, Shuri was begin to work.

"I've barely begun, brother." Shuri said.

At the battefield. T'Challa is in the middle of a battle.

"You might want to pick up the pace." T'Challa said.

Shuri is working on seperating the stone from Vision without killing him.


	5. Battle of Wakanda Part II

**Battle of Wakanda Part II**

The battle still rages on. Bucky still shoots at the outriders until one got on him and pins him down. Bucky pulls out his knife and stabs it. Peter, Steve, and T'Challa still fights off the outriders.

War Machine fires off his guns at them. He then got attacked by Cull Obsidian and falls down. Proxima see a figure in a red costume. Figured it had to be the young man who fought along side with a woman.

"Focus on the red one, she'll come out." Proxima said.

The outriders overwhelmed T'Challa, Steve, and Peter. They also overwhelmed the Hulkbuster, scratching it.

"There's too many of 'em!" Bruce yells.

They are getting overwhelmed until a beam of light came crashing down from the sky. An axe hammer came out of the light sparking lightning, spinning and cutting down the outriders in it's path. It cleared out the ones on Steve, Peter, T'Challa, and Bruce.

The light fades aways as the axe returns to the hand of Thor. He survived his encounter with Thanos, came back with a new weapon, along with Rocket Raccoon and Groot. Everyone sees Thor returned and are happy that he's here. Peter pulls off his mask as it is ripped off.

Bruce laughs. "You guys are so screwed now!"

Proxima and Cull Obsidian are shocked that Thor survived.

"Bring me Thanos!" Thor yelled.

Thor charges in along with Rocket and Groot. Thor jumped up and swings his axe down with lightning and took out a large number of outriders.

Meanwhile Shuri is still working on seperating the stone from Vision. Wanda is worried for Peter while keeping her promise to protect Vision.

Cull Obsidian swings his weapon on the Wakandans, killing them. T'Challa came in and discharged kinectic energy at Cull.

Rocket yells and shoots. "Come and get some, space dogs!"

One of the outriders charges at Rocket. Peter webs up Rocket and yanks him back, Rocket then shoot at it while being pulled.

"Thanks, who are you." Rocket said.

"Peter." Peter replied.

"Another Peter." Rocket said.

There's another person who goes by the name Peter, reminds Rocket of Peter Quill.

"What?" Peter said.

"Nothing. What are those things on your wrists?" Rocket said.

"Web shooters with stingers." Peter said.

"Not bad. How much for them?" Rocket ask.

"Not for sale." Peter said.

"Sure, I hear you." Rocket smiles and winks.

"Really, they're not for sale." Peter said.

"Yeah, I hear you." Rocket winks again.

"Okay?" Peter said.

Peter got back into battle. Rocket is thinking about stealing Peter's web shooters later.

"Oh, I'm so gonna get those web shooters." Rocket said.

Thor swings his axe, cutting down the outriders. Peter and Steve joined in.

"New haircut?" Steve said.

"Notice you copied my beard." Thor said.

Groot attacked the outriders by piercing them with wood.

"By the way, this a friend of mine, Tree." Thor said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"I am Steve Rogers." Steve said.

"And I am Peter Parker." Peter said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Okay? Nice to meet you, Groot." Peter said.

"I see that you changed your looks, Man of Spiders. Anything I missed while I was away?" Thor said.

"Oh, well, there a new law for superheroes, not a good one. Someone is always threatening the world, as always. Oh, and I just got married." Peter said.

"Really? Well, I be sure to give you my gift when this is all over." Thor smiles.

Shuri hears rumble coming from outside. Wanda looks out the window.

Something came underground and passed under the barrier. Big wheels with blades emerged, cutting down anything in it's path.

"Fall back! Fall back, now!" T'Challa yelled.

"This way, your highness." Felicia said.

She guided him to safety.

"Thank you, and you are?" T'Challa ask.

"I'm Black Cat." Felicia said.

"Black Panther." T'Challa replied.

The Wheels cut down overwhelms the Wakandan army. Wanda sensed through the bond that Peter is in danger.

"You have to go. Peter needs you." Vision said.

Wanda wants to go and help her husband, but she kept her promise to Peter to protect Vision. She has a hard time deciding.

"Focus that fire on the left flank, Sam." Rhodes said.

Falcon flies to the left flanks while Rhodes does the right. The both shoot the wheel.

Natasha fights the Outrider along with Okoye. Peter steps in to aid them against the outriders. The Wheels then closes in, Peter is fast enough to run, but Natasha and Okoye are not. He couldn't leave them to die. The Wheels closes in until Wanda stepped in and saved them. She lifted the wheels up and slams them down on the outriders. They're are happy that Wanda saved them.

"You just couldn't wait to save me, could you?" Peter smiled.

"Till death do us part." Wanda said.

"Why was she up there all this time?" Okoye wonders.

Proxima see Wanda came to help Peter, just as she predicted.

"She's on the field. Take it." Proxima said.

Corvus Glaive is inside and attacks the guards. Shuri sees and still keeps working while the guards hold of Glaive. He took out the Dora Milaje, Shuri grabbed her weapon and fires off at Glaive. The Dora Milaje got up and fight. Glaive kicked them both off. He went for Vision, only for Vision to push him outside and they both fall off to the woods.

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here." Sam said.

He got attacked by an Outrider that jumped up.

"Somebody get to Vision!" Steve said.

"I got him!" Bruce flies towards Vision.

"On my way." Wanda then got punched by Proxima.

Wanda rolls down as Proxima got to her.

"He'll die alone. As will you." Proxima said.

"She's not alone. Get away from my wife." Peter said.

Peter pulls out his stingers, Natasha uses her bo staff, and Okoye uses her spear. Proxima faces of against the three in combat.


	6. Thanos

**Thanos**

Vision is engaged in a fight with Corvus Glaive in the woods. He then got hit by Cull Obsidian's hammer. Vision realizes that he outnumbered and alone. The Hulkbuster came landing in front of Vision. He aims his repulsors at Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian.

"Oh, no, you don't. This isn't gonna be like New York, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap outta the Hulk." Bruce said until Cull Obsidian cuffs his hands. "What?" No! No!"

Banner flies out with Cull Obsidian hanging on. They crashed down near a waterfall. He engages Cull Obsidian in combat.

 _"Guys! Vision needs backup, now!" Bruce informs._

Cull Obsidian gets the upperhand.

"Hulk? Hulk, I know you like making your entrance at the last second. Well, this is it, man. This is the last, last second." Bruce said.

Cull Obsidian cuff the shoulder and yanks off the arm.

"Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!" Bruce said.

Hulk shows himself briefly.

"No!" Hulk said.

"Oh, screw you, you big green asshole! I'll do it myself!" Banner fights Cull Obsidian. "Come on! Yeah!"

Bruce flow up behind him and punched him. He continues to punch until Cull Obsidian got his fist, then punched him back. His hand then turns into a blade. Bruce grabs the severed Hulkbuster arm and straps it on Cull Obsidian.

"See ya!" Bruce then actives the arm.

Cull Obsidian got boosted up in the arm. He then crashed into the barriers while flying, until he got blown up.

Bruce got tried out and watched.

"Hulk, we got a lot to figure out, pal." Bruces talks to the Hulk.

Meanwhile, Proxima fights Peter, Natasha, and Okoye. They then see a wheel passing over them. Proxima kicked Natasha, then pushed back Okoye. Peter is left standing.

Vision fight Glaive until he got stabbed again.

"I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man." Glaive said.

He pulls out the blade out of Vision and is about to deliver the final blow. Steve ran up and pushed Glaive back.

"Get outta here!" Steve tells Vision.

Steve then fight Glaive, using his shields.

"Go!" Steve said.

Peter engages in a fight with Proxima alone. Using his stinger to block her sword. He manage to cut her wrist, the sword was knocked off her hand. Proxima got angry then got back to fight Peter. She proved to be a formidable fighter. She managed to pin Peter down. She grabbed his head and pulls out her blade from her wrists. Peter manage to deviate the blade using his stingers. The blade came close to his neck.

"Now you will die." Proxima said.

"No!" Wanda said.

Wanda use her power to lift Proxima and she got sliced by the wheel, killing her for good. Everyone sees and was freaked out. Peter managed to get himself up, some of Proxima's blood got on his face.

"That was really gross." Peter said.

"Sorry." Wanda said.

Steve and Glaive continue fighting each other. Steve dodge the blade swing, then he knocks Glaive's weapon off his hand. Glaive then grabbed him by the neck anf tossed Steve down. He pins Steve down on the ground, choking him. Glaive then got pierced by Vision using his own weapon, killing Glaive and saved Steve.

Vision then falls down as Steve helps him.

"I thought I told you to go." Steve said.

"We don't trade lives, Captain." Vision replied.

Meanwhile, M'Baku slams his weapon on the outrider. He and Jabari Tribe chants. The rest of the Outriders retreat to the pods. Thor came flying in and destroyed one of the pods, then proceed to the next one.

Wanda and Peter arrived to help Vision.

"Are you okay?" Wanda said.

Vision is in pain.

"What? What is it?" Peter asks.

"He's here." Vision said.

Everyone looks around and sensed that something is coming.

"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming." Steve said.

Natasha wonders. "What the hell?"

Everyone waits until they see a portal opening. They see Thanos emerging out. He already defeated Iron Man, Doctor Strange, and the other Guardians. He is now in possession of five of the Infinity Stone, he only needs the Mind Stone on Vision's forehead.

"Is that who I think it is?" Peter said.

"Yeah, that's him. That's Thanos." Bruce said.

"Eyes up. Stay sharp." Steve said.

Everyone prepares to fight Thanos. The Hulkbuster charges in only to phase through Thanos and ends up stuck to a stone. He then took out Steve. Black Panther jumps only for Thanos to catch him and punched him down. Falcon shoots him, he then falls down. Peter fires off his webs at him. Thanos used the Reality Stone to turn the webs to smoke. He then blast Peter back to a tree.

"Wanda, It's time." Vision said.

"No." Wanda said.

"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone." Vision said.

"Don't." Wanda said.

"You must do it. Wanda, please. We are out of time. Peter will die if you don't do this." Vision said.

"I can't." Wanda said.

"Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies." Vision said.

Wanda cries.

"It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. Let it be my last gift to you and Peter." Vision said.

Wanda hates this idea, but deep down she knew that there's no other way. Vision is willing to sacrifice himself for her and Peter, and the universe. She uses her powers on the Mind Stone.

War Machine shoots off his guns. Thanos uses his gaunlet to crush the armor and tossed it down. Bucky shoots his gun, he got blasted back. Okoye throw her spear at Thanos. He stopped it and took out Okoye and Natasha. Black Cat jumps up to attack, Thanos froze her then tossed her back.

Groot traps Thanos in wood, Thanos breaks out. Wanda still proceed to destrou the stone. Steve attacks Thanos leg, then his hand, and the head. Steve grabbed Thanos's hand and hold back. Steve yells out as Thanos them punch Steve.

Thanos walks towards Vision. He then got chokes by the webbing, Peter uses all his strength to pull the webbing back around Thanos's neck, choking him. Thanos used the Reality Stone to turn his webbing into water. Peter then charges in, he manage to avoid the incoming attack. He got close and used his stinger to stab him in the gut. Thanos then got a hold of Peter's arm. Peter couldn't escape as he is trapped. Thanos then uses his strength to break Peter's arm.

"Ahh!" Peter yelled out in pain.

Wanda sees Peter in pain. His left arm is broken. Thanos then executes a kick, pushing Peter back.

Thanos then walks towards Vision. Wanda uses her powers to hold Thanos back. Thanos use the gauntlet to protect himself.

"It's all right." Vision said.

Wanda is close to destroying the stone. Thanos closes in. Vision closes his eyes, she destroyed the stone, and Vision with it. The stone's destruction sent a shockwave. Thanos walks over to see Wanda devastated that she killed Vision.

"I understand, my child. Better than everyone." Thanos said.

"You could never." Wanda said.

"Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all." Thanos said.

Thanos use the Time Stone to reverse what happened to Vision. He succeed in bringing Vision back along with the stone.

"No!" Wanda said.

She tries to stop Thanos, but got pushed back. Thanos grabbed Vision by the neck, then he got the stone and pulled it out of Vision's forehead. Vision died again as a result. Thanos has the Mind Stone, he placed on the Infinity Gauntlet, he has all six stones in his possession.

Thor came in and attack Thanos with lightning. Thanos fires back at Thor. Thor throw Stormbreaker at Thanos, went throught the energry and hits Thanos. Thor sees Thanos in pain.

"I told you... you'd die for that." Thor said.

Thor pushes Stormbreaker in Thanos, hurting him.

Thanos speaks weakly. "You should have... You should... You should have gone for the head."

Thanos then raised his gauntlet and snaps his fingers.

"No!" Thor yelled.

Thanos finds himself in the soul world, he then sees a young Gamora.

"Did you do it?" Gamora said.

"Yes." Thanos said.

"What did it cost?" Gamora said.

"Everything." Thanos said.

Thanos finds himself back to reality. The Gauntlet is all damaged.

"What did you do? What'd you do?" Thor said.

Thanos then opens a portal and escapes. Peter used his webbing to create a cast for his broken arm. He walks over to Wanda.

"Wanda." Peter said.

"He's gone. Peter, he's gone." Wanda cries.

Peter hugs her as she cries.

"Where did he go?... Thor... Where did he go?" Steve said.

"Steve?" Bucky said.

Bucky disappears. Everyone begins to disappears.

"Up, General. Up! This is no place to die." T'Challa said.

T'Challa helps Okoye, he then disappears in front of Okoye.

Groot is disappearing in front of Rocket.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Oh... No, no, no! Groot! No." Rocket said.

Groot is gone.

"Peter." Wanda said.

Peter then sees Wanda disappearing too.

"No, no. Please, stay with me. Wanda, stay with me." Peter said.

She placed her hand on his cheek as he held her in his arm.

"I love you." Wanda said her last words.

Wanda disappears in his arm. He failed Wanda, what was suppose to be the most happiest day in his life became the most tragic.

Sam disappears in front of Felicia.

"Sam! Felicia!... Sam, Felicia, where you both at?" Rhodes said.

"I'm right here." Felicia said.

Rhodes sees Felicia alone without Sam.

Everyone approached Steve to see Vision gone.

"What is this? What the hell is happening?"

They then see Peter, not looking good.

"Peter, where's Wanda?" Natasha said.

"She... She's gone." Peter said with tears in his eyes.

"What? Oh, no." Natasha said.

Natasha hugs Peter, he then cries on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." Natasha said.

"Oh, my god." Steve said.

They lost everyone, Thanos has won. Thanos is on another world, looking at the sun, he smiles.

 _Note: I can't wait to watch the Endgame movie. Wonder what happens, likely everyone will come back. Still months away, so the next story will have to wait if you can be patient. I might do other stories in the meantime. Thank you._


End file.
